


I Like Shiny Things, but I’d Marry you with Paper Rings

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is kinda impatient, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was legit crying while writing this fic cause hope all, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, inspired by their latest selca, kinda domestic tbh, side JohnYong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: “So you’re saying is that, you’re worried that Mark wouldn’t wanna settle down with you?,”(Donghyuck and Mark has been together for 8 years and still no diamond ring is seen, and Donghyuck starts to worry if Mark ever wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	I Like Shiny Things, but I’d Marry you with Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back yet again with another fic, this one is kinda long but I really just want to get this idea out of my head. This work is inspired by their latest pictures together wearing tuxes and flowers and shit, looking like newly weds. So enjoy ig!

Weddings to Donghyuck are bittersweet, sweet in a way that after years of endless pinings and internal conflicts it will always end up with “I do,” and bitter in a way that after the “I do,” the last page of the story book closes and not opened until the very last moments of the two individuals together. 

He had grown up in a household where marriage and weddings is such a sacred and precious ceremony. He grew up watching his parents love each other even after 20 years of saying their vows, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Donghyuck desires to have something like that one day.

Throughout his whole life, he was always waiting for the one to bend down on one knee for him. But his waiting was soon finished when he met the ever so endearing Mark Lee in high school. With his sparkly eyes behind the thick frames of his glasses, his school uniform stained with what seemed to be a soy sauce drop from when he was eating the cheap sushi he bought from the nearby convenience store, and his high cut red converse that always makes a statement every time he entered the room, that’s when Donghyuck knew. That’s when he knew that he’s gonna be spending this lifetime with the boy. And Donghyuck, needless to say is never wrong. 

8 years and Donghyuck could never be more happy with Mark’s presence beside him. He was there when the nerve wracking college life was knocking at his door, he was there every step of the way, guiding Donghyuck and holding his hand so he wouldn't fall. He was there when Donghyuck was going through a slump and all he ever wanted to do is to quit. He listened to Donghyuck’s endless and nonsense ranting at 4am when he knew he had class at 8. He was also there when Donghyuck received his Master’s Degree. 

For the first time in his life, he felt like someone was genuinely there for him. For just a moment, he forgot all the negative sentiment he ever felt, the bitterness of adulthood is now just a subtle taste on his tongue because he knew that Mark is going to be there with him. 

“So Donghyuck, when’s the wedding?,” His mom asked him one day when they were having their annual family dinner. 

“Mom why are you asking me that? Taeyong hyung is the one getting married, shouldn’t you ask him instead?,” Donghyuck skeptically looked at his mother with her sudden question.

“I know that silly, what I meant was when are you and Mark gonna settle down? How long has it been? 8 years?,” His mom continued with her interrogation. He was about to respond when his father cut him off.

“Honey don’t pressure them, maybe they’re not yet ready, I mean Donghyuck had only started his internship and Mark had only begun his residency last month, still plenty of time to think about that,” His father tried to reason out. But Donghyuck’s stubbornness is something he had acquired from his mother. 

“Donghyuck sweetie, your dad and I are not getting younger, we want to witness both of you and your brother’s family,” His mom said to him, hinting something that Donghyuck knows too well. 

“Mom it’s not like I don’t want to settle down, but as dad says there’s still plenty of time to think about that stuff,” Donghyuck responded. His mother was about to retaliate something in exchange but he cut her off. 

“Mom can we please talk about it sometime later, Taeyong hyung and Johnny hyung are arriving soon and I don’t want them to add fuel to the argument,” Donghyuck pleaded with his mom. 

“Okay but don’t think I’m done with this conversation young man,” His mom finally surrendered and dropped the topic. 

But the drop of topic didn’t prevent the thought from coming to his mind, sure he wouldn’t mind waiting for Mark but what if Mark didn’t ever wanna settle down. He didn’t wanna seem like he was rushing the man to wed to him, but as time goes, as his friends slowly settle down, he can’t help but to feel envious. It didn’t help that his family is also adamant about the topic, even more adamant than him. 

“So you’re saying is that, you’re worried that Mark wouldn’t wanna settle down with you?,” Renjun asked him one day when they were having their usual coffee talk inside the cafe they once frequented back in their college days. Donghyuck sighed and nodded. 

“Well that’s a very stupid thought to start the meeting,” Renjun told him. Jaemin, who was previously quiet, snorted. 

“It’s not stupid Jun, what if Mark don’t wanna settle down with me? What if he doesn’t wanna get married to me?,” Donghyuck sighed again for the nth time. 

“Are you kidding me? That man is hopelessly in love with you and you’re saying you don’t think he wants to marry you? Heck if given the opportunity, he’d drag your ass on the altar without a second thought,” Jaemin enunciated, looking appalled. 

“Look Donghyuck, if this is about Taeyong hyung marrying his 3 year long boyfriend before you and your 8 year long boyfriend even got a chance to think which engagement ring to get, then you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m sure the right time will come where Mark is ready to stand in front of the altar waiting for you,” Renjun advised him, taking a sip on his Jasmine tea. 

“I know that, it’s just my parents are up on my ass because of Johnny hyung’s proposal,” Donghyuck recalled the dinner conversation they had after the engagement of his older brother.

“Don’t mind them Hyuck, it’s not their relationship to decide the pace. It’s Mark’s and yours’ relationship to decide and if you both wanna take it slow then that shouldn’t be an issue to them,” Jaemin spoke after taking a sip of his americano. 

“But…,” Donghyuck trailed off, before eventually choosing to sip on his drink. 

“Come on Donghyuck spit it out,” Jaemin looks at him expectantly. 

“No no it’s stupid, let’s just not talk about it,” Donghyuck tried to revert the topic but to no avail.

“I know what you’re thinking, you wanna get married to Mark even without Taeyong hyung’s engagement and your parents expectation but you’re too afraid that you’re rushing him are you?,” Renjun asked him, making Donghyuck think that if Renjun wasn’t an art Professor, he could pass a psychic. 

“Don’t you dare try to deny it Lee, I’ve known you way back before you and Mark even crossed paths and I practically know you like the back of my hand, now tell me, why did you think about it in the first place?,” Renjun gave no room for Donghyuck to deny.

“I can’t help it okay? I don’t wanna seem like I’m desperate for him to marry me, it’s just it’s making me doubt that he would even be thinking of us getting married and growing old together when he looks me in the eye,” Donghyuck said truthfully.

“Aww Hyuck, I’m sure Mark is thinking the same thing as you, it’s just he can be dense sometimes so he might need a little push on the edge so he can fully see the view,” Jaemin encouraged him, and damn him for being an English professor and finding the right words to make Donghyuck feel better. 

“Nana’s right Hyuck, Mark is a little oblivious to these things, maybe you should try giving him hints and clues here and there, by then maybe he could get your message,” Renjun added. 

“But what if he didn’t receive the message?,” Donghyuck tried to think of the worst case scenario. 

“Then say the message directly in front of his face, propose to him yourself,” 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Give him hints here and there,” Donghyuck recalled Renjun saying to him, 

“You got this Donghyuck, just asked him marriage questions that’s all,” his thoughts encouraged him. 

He heard their front door unlocked, signalling that the man of the hour has arrived. 

“Hyuck? Hyuck are you home?,” He heard his boyfriend call out his name. 

“In the kitchen babe!,” he yelled out in response. Soon enough, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and Mark’s face fit on the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Donghyuck causing him to have goosebumps. 

“Ask me about my day,” Mark whispered at Donghyuck. 

“How’s your day Dr. Lee?,” Donghyuck gently asked his boyfriend. 

“It wasn’t that okay but now I feel better thanks to my beautiful boyfriend whom I love very much,” Mark answered him, kissing the back of his neck which the older knew was the most ticklish part of Donghyuck. Donghyuck giggled at him then he asked. 

“Mark, do you envision yourself coming home to me like this?,” Donghyuck asked quietly, it's almost inaudible but thankfully Mark heard him. 

“What do you mean babe? I will always come home to you,” Mark giggled at his neck. 

“No like me in the kitchen waiting for you with our children, you know,” Donghyuck flushed at the word choice. 

“Is this your way of telling me that you wanna have children baby?,” Mark asked him in return. 

“No! It’s not that, it’s just…,” Donghyuck trailed off. 

“Just what babe?,”

“Nothing it’s stupid, ignore what I said,” Donghyuck dismissed the topic but Mark wasn’t convinced. 

“Tell me Hyuck, is there something bothering you?,” Mark asked worriedly. 

“No I’m just feeling sentimental that’s all, must be because of all the dramas I’ve watched,” Donghyuck lied through his teeth, thankfully between the both of them, he was the better liar. Mark turned him around so they’d be face to face. He then cupped the latter’s face and kissed him on the lips. 

“I don’t have to envision myself going home to you Hyuck, I know that no matter what I’m always going home to you, always remember that,” Mark pecked his lips once more. 

“You’re such a sap Dr. Lee, get off of me,” Donghyuck tried to pry Mark off of him. 

“Hey you’re the one who suddenly asked sappy questions not me,” Mark just hugged Donghyuck closer. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Aww Hyuck that’s so sweet of him,” Jaemin cooed at Donghyuck. 

“It is, but that doesn’t give me any vivid hint if he was really thinking of marrying me,” Donghyuck sighed. 

“I mean that question is kinda vague in the first place so who could blame him for giving that answer,” Renjun said. 

“Give him more specific ones like honeymoons and shit maybe that’ll get you your answer,” Renjun added.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The week that follows his meetings with Renjun and Jaemin was undeniably one of his busiest. The preparation for Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding was the one to blame, especially to his side of the story for he was the one to design the couple’s tuxedos. 

This week has also given him more opportunities to ask Mark about marriage. 

He was working on his design one day when Mark stood behind him, hooking his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder, observing the way he drew the tuxes so precisely. 

“Mark! Your chin is hurting my shoulder!,” Donghyuck whined and tried to pry off Mark’s face from his shoulder but it was no use, Mark only put his face deeper to his shoulder. When Donghyuck realised that Mark wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he gave up. 

“Do you think Taeyong hyung will like this?,” Donghyuck asked Mark, who was too busy nosing his neck to care. 

“Of course baby, Taeyong hyung will love it especially because it’s your design,” Mark responded to him. 

“Did you know that Johnny hyung is planning to take Taeyong hyung to Chicago to meet his parents before they go on their honeymoon,” Donghyuck blurted out. 

“Yeah, Johnny hyung has mentioned it yesterday, why?,” Mark asked him. 

“Nothing, just seemed romantic to me I guess,” Donghyuck said. Mark only let out a deep chuckle at his neck.

“Hyuck, we always go to Canada in the summer to meet my parents, there’s no way that’s anything special, at least to you,” Mark chuckled.

“No it’s not that, it’s just romantic how Johnny hyung is going to introduce Taeyong hyung to his parents not as his boyfriend but as his husband, that’s all,” Donghyuck enunciated. 

“Aww Hyuck, I get it,” Mark said, Donghyuck stopped what he was doing and faced his boyfriend. 

“You do?,” Donghyuck asked, hoping. 

“Yeah, you’re moved because Johnny hyung didn’t get an opportunity to introduce Taeyong hyung as his boyfriend to his parents because he wants to do it when Taeyong hyung is finally his husband, am I right?,” No he was absolutely wrong but Donghyuck didn’t have the heart to tell him that. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right Markie,” Donghyuck fake a smile, his hope anguished and was replaced by sorrow. 

Mark beamed at him, before carrying him, bridal style. Donghyuck was about to protest when Mark gently laid him on their bed and cuddled him. 

“Mark! Let me go, I have work to do!,” Donghyuck pleaded at the latter. 

“No can do babe, I need my cuddles now,” Mark refused, holding him closer. 

“You’re needy Mr. Lee, don’t you have somewhere else to be?,” Donghyuck teased him. 

“It can wait, they’ll understand that I need my daily dose of serotonin,” Mark replied to him. Donghyuck only giggled then hugged him back. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Still no?,” Jaemin asked him while they were waiting for Renjun to arrive for their usual meeting. Donghyuck shook his head and sighed. 

“Aww Hyuck, don’t be discouraged, you both will get there eventually,” Jaemin encouraged him. 

“But Jaem what if we don’t get there? What if Mark is not sure whether he wants a life with me?,” Donghyuck questioned. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Hyuck, you’ve been together for 8 years, you’re basically married at this point, of course Mark would want to spend his life with you,” Jaemin said. 

“That’s the thing, Jaem, we’ve been together for so long, 8 years long so why is he hesitating to ask me to marry him,” Donghyuck said. 

“I don’t wanna seem like I’m questioning his love for me but…I can’t help but think that maybe Mark doesn’t love me too much to marry me,” Donghyuck added. 

“Hyuck, I may not be Mark but I can assure you that Mark is hopelessly in love with you and is sure to marry you, just give him time,” Jaemin tried to reassure his friend. Donghyuck still wasn’t convinced. 

“Look Hyuck, if you really wanna be wed to Mark, take the upper hand,” Jaemin finally gave up trying to sound gentle. 

“Upper hand?,” Donghyuck skeptically looked at his friend, to whom the latter only grinned at him. 

“It’s time for you to take the initiative, if you don’t wanna wait for Mark, do it yourself,” Jaemin sipped his americano. Donghyuck, still having no clue to what is trying to say, only owlishly blinked at him.

“What I’m trying to say here is, you should propose to him yourself,” Jaemin spelled it out for him. Donghyuck looked appalled and was about to say something along the lines of his pride not handling it, Jaemin beat him to it. 

“Before you say anything, I know you’re prideful and shit but are you really gonna let your pride get in the way of your very much story book happy ending?,” Jaemin added. Donghyuck thought for a moment, he hated to admit it but Jaemin was right, if he only waited and prayed for a miracle that Mark would be on the same page as him, he’ll turn into dust. Swallowing the bitter pill that is his pride, he made his decision. 

“I’ll propose to him,” Donghyuck decided. Jaemin only let a grin behind his coffee cup. 

“Good, I’ll be expecting to see betrothed Donghyuck next week okay?,” Jaemin replied to him. 

“Now where is he Renjun and why is he 30 minutes late,” 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Walking towards the jewelry store, never in a million years Donghyuck would think he’d be doing this. He always thought he’s gonna be the one saying yes instead of the one getting on one knee. 

He marched on the glass doors and was greeted by a woman, pretty and what seemed to be the only employee who was in the store, understandable that he’d be left alone with her because it’s lunch break and most likely all employees are out. 

“Hello there Sir, how may I help you?,” The woman, basing on the name tag on her uniform Sooyoung, asked him. 

“Uhh hi, I’m looking for an engagement ring,” Donghyuck said. Sooyoung beamed at him, before going out on the counter and guiding him on what seemed to be like a glass island with diamond rings. 

“Do you have something in mind on what to get your girlfriend sir?,” Sooyoung cheerfully asked him. 

“It’s boyfriend,” Donghyuck quietly corrected. 

“Huh?,” Sooyoung asked him to repeat what he said. 

“It’s a boyfriend, not a girlfriend,” Donghyuck repeated what he said. 

“Oh I’m sorry sir,” Sooyoung felt bad. 

“Oh no it’s okay, honest mistake,” he assured the woman. 

“Do you have something that you like in here sir?,” she asked him again.

“Uhm can I see that one?,” Donghyuck pointed out that ring, the band was a simple silver band, the simplicity of the band complimented the big diamond that was on the ring, surrounded by little diamonds that glisten in the light from inside the store. 

“This one?,” Sooyoung points and Donghyuck nodded. Donghyuck looked at the ring, and the more he observed it, the more it reminded him of Mark. He didn’t realise how long he was staring when Sooyoung spoke up.

“Sir?,” Sooyoung called him.

“Oh yeah, sorry, uhm I’ll take this one please,” Donghyuck replied. 

“Perfect! May I know what his size is,” Sooyoung then packaged the ring he chose. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

It never really dawned on Donghyuck that he was really proposing to Mark until Renjun mentioned it. 

“So Hyuck, when are you planning on asking Mark to marry you?,” Renjun asked him, sipping on his Jasmine tea. Donghyuck instead of answering, took a bite of his cheesecake. 

“Don’t tell us you don’t know,” Renjun added. Jaemin looked at him, expectant. 

“Look guys, I was planning on doing it this week, but every time I tried to ask Mark out he was always busy,” Donghyuck said truthfully. Jaemin was about to open his mouth when he heard someone call out Donghyuck’s name.

“Donghyuck hyung!,” Jisung, the newcomer called him. 

“Jisung?,” Donghyuck said, confused why Jisung was here. Jisung was Mark’s favorite underclassmen back in medical school, seeing the younger boy was more shocking than ever knowing that he’s graduating.

“Mark hyung asked me to pick you up today,” Jisung explained. 

“What? Why?,” Donghyuck tried to ask but Jisung shook his head. 

“Sorry hyung no can’t do, he asked me to keep it a secret to you,” Jisung beamed at him. 

“Sorry to cut your meeting short hyungies, I need Donghyuck hyung, Mark hyung’s orders,” Jisung said to Renjun and Jaemin who were equally confused as him. 

“Sorry guys, let’s talk about it next time, I’ll treat you both, bye!,” Donghyuck waved goodbye at his friends. Jisung led Donghyuck to his car that was parked in front of the cafe. 

“Can you at least give me a hint on where you’re taking me? You know kidnapping is a crime,” Donghyuck teased the younger boy, who looked at him with panic in his eyes. 

“Hyung please don’t let me get arrested I was only following orders!,” Jisung pleaded to him. Donghyuck laughed at the panic evident in his tone

“It’s just a joke Ji, besides I willingly followed you here and I’m sure that’s not considered kidnapping,” Donghyuck explained. Jisung sighed in relief. They make their way to the car and ride silently. 

They arrived at the said location, their high school? 

“Hyung this is where I’m off, Mark hyung’s waiting for you on the 3rd floor. Room 2-1,” Jisung bid his goodbye before driving off. 

Donghyuck made his way inside, feeling nostalgic because he hasn’t stepped foot on the building in so long. The railings, the worn out lockers, even the cafeteria that sells overpriced chocolate milk. 

He made his way to the room Jisung mentioned Mark was waiting in.

R/2-1

The little banner on the top said. He opened the door to see that the lights are off except the candlelit table in the middle. No Mark in sight, he was about to call out his name when he saw a note with a flashlight in the middle of the table. 

Light up the board with the flashlight, the note instructed. 

He was hesitant at first, then chose to do it anyway. Once the light of the flashlight hits the board, a message in the once empty blackboard appeared. 

“Hey Hyuck! You’re probably wondering why you’re reading this or my whereabouts, but please spare me your precious time, please light up the floor below this message,” the message instructed. Donghyuck once again followed what the message had said. Once again a message written with black marker appeared on the floor. 

“This part of the floor of this room is the most memorable for me, because this is when I first met your eyes, me introducing myself in front of new faces is really nerve wracking but it was soon gone when you saw how uncomfortable I was so you reverted the attention to you. I was very thankful to you that time. Light up the chair in front of you,” Donghyuck lights up the chair in front of him. 

“This is chair has been the witness of my endless pinings to you, how I’m always writing your name mindlessly when listening to our English teacher, or how I’m always trying to hide my smile whenever I hear you laugh at what Renjun had said that time, Open the book to know how hopelessly in love with you,” Donghyuck didn’t have to be told twice, tearing up he opened the seemingly normal English book on the side of the chair. A sticky note greeted him. 

”Open me to page 66,” Donghyuck without a second thought this time opened page 66. What he saw was high school Mark’s chicken scrawl, the page filled with them and most of them was Donghyuck’s name. 

“Donghyuck is so pretty wtf  
Did I heard an angel or is that just Donghyuck’s laugh?  
He looks so pretty with his sparkly eyeshadow oh my God I wanna kith  
How can I be friends with the actual Sun himself? I can’t even look at him in the face without blushing  
Just asked Donghyuck to have lunch with me. It's a good day ^-^ ,” just to name a few. Donghyuck then sees a newly written one judging by how fresh the ink is.  
“Hi Hyuckie I know you’re having the bestest time seeing how much I love in high school but to cut it short please light up the door,” Donghyuck giggled at his boyfriend and did as he was told. 

Suddenly the door opened and Mark appeared. Mark strides towards the tanned male, then before he can even say anything Donghyuck throws his arms around him and sobs on his neck. 

“Baby, why are you crying?,” Mark asked Donghyuck, a gentle tone in his voice. 

“You’re such a sap Dr. Lee, that’s why!,” Donghyuck responded to him. Mark only chuckled and snaked his hands on Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Did you like it?,” Mark asked him again. 

“Like it? Mark I love it! I didn’t know I had you wrapped around my finger since high school,” Donghyuck teased the man. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, yes baby I fell in love with you at first sight,” Mark admitted. 

“You’re so corny Mark! Stop!,” Donghyuck said. Mark chuckled again at him. 

“So why did you decided to be sappy all of the sudden, last time I remember our anniversary in February,” Donghyuck questioned him, facing him. Mark smiled at him. 

“Nothing can I just be sweet for my boyfriend all of a sudden?,” Mark reasoned. 

“Not when you’re supposed to be busy checking on patients, now tell me the truth Mark Lee what’s the special occasion,” Donghyuck asked him once again. Mark looked down on his hands, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Hyuck have I ever told you that you have beautiful hands,” Mark said. 

“What?,” Donghyuck confusedly looked at him.

“Bet it’d be more beautiful if you wear a ring,” Mark added, taking something out of his pocket. Donghyuck gasped when Mark kneeled down in front of him. 

“Lucky for you, I have one right here,” Mark smiled fondly at him. 

“Mark…,” Donghyuck’s vision started to blur. 

“It’s been 10 years since I met your beautiful soul, 8 years since I made you mine, and not once in my life have I ever been more sure that I want the rest of my days with you on my side, My days are separated with days without you and days with you. I don’t wanna go back on the days when I don’t know your eyes, I know you’ve been waiting your whole life for this moment and I want it to be the most perfect and the most memorable moment for the both of us,” Mark started off. Donghyuck is now full on sobbing. 

“So Lee Donghyuck, the love of my life, my sun, my reason to breathe, will you do the honor of marrying me?,” Then Mark dropped the question. Donghyuck not trusting his voice anymore, only nodded. Mark then got up on his knees and kissed Donghyuck square on the lips, before putting on the ring on his finger. 

“Dork! How long have you been planing that!,” Donghyuck hit Mark’s chest. 

“To be honest? The day before Johnny hyung’s proposal to Taeyong hyung,” Mark truthfully answered Donghyuck. 

“That was 4 months ago,” Donghyuck said, looking at Mark. 

“I know! I’m a coward okay, I was scared that you wouldn’t want to marry me,” Mark hugged Donghyuck once again. 

“You’re silly Mark, why did you think I asked you all those questions about marriage!,” Donghyuck said. 

“Wait, they were about marriage? I thought you were only feeling emotional,” Mark confusedly said. 

“You’re a dumbass Dr. Lee,” Donghyuck giggles before kissing Mark once more. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Donghyuck was once again walking towards the jewelry store not even one month after going in there for the first time, this time not to buy a ring but to return one. 

He walked through the glass doors and found Sooyoung on the counter. He marched towards her. 

“Hello again Sir, what can I do for you?,” Sooyoung cheerfully asked him. 

“Hi uhm I’d like to return a ring,” Donghyuck shyly asked. 

“What seems to be the problem Sir, did the ring did not fit?,” Sooyoung asked. 

“No it’s just…,” Donghyuck trailed off, soon the smile on Sooyoung’s face dropped as if she was feeling sympathetic at Donghyuck. 

“Oh no, did he say no? I’m so sorry Sir, I’m sure you’d find someone better, even better than him, do you want to talk abou—,”

“No he didn’t say no,” Donghyuck cut off the lady. Sooyoung looked at him confused. 

“Then what seemed to be the problem Sir,” Sooyoung asked once again. He didn’t know how to explain it without feeling shy so he just raised his hand where the engagement ring Mark bought for him resides. 

“He uhm actually proposed first,” Donghyuck admitted. Sooyoung then turned red, probably because of her little ramble a while ago, before smiling cheerfully at him. 

“Your refund will be processed shortly Sir,”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the wrap, I’m so sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I wrote this on a whim and wanted to post it exactly on Valentines Day! Anyways Happy Valentines Day and Jaehyun day! Hope you all celebrated it with your love ones! ^_^ that’s it hihi if you wanna follow me on twt you can click here  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/yeoreumhyuck)


End file.
